Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22
is a video game based on the fictional manga ''Dragon Ball Z. It is called "Ultimate Battle 22" or "UB22" by the fans because it features 22 characters from the manga. It was released in 1995 in Japan and 1996 in Europe. This 2-D/3-D combination PlayStation game features many attacks from the manga. The game is notable for using actual cel drawings from the animators as character sprites and cut scenes before the fights which were a novelty at the time of its original release in Japan (these cut scenes were removed on the European and US releases). Another fighting game called Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butouden was released in the same era for the Sega Saturn, and is considered by many to be the better between the two games. The aforementioned game never received an American release. When Ultimate Battle 22 was officially released in North America eight years later by Atari, no English dub track was produced and the pre-battle cut scenes were removed. Gameplay Characters have two different meter to display status; a basic health meter and strength meter (latter explained below). The fighters have an array of basic close-up punches and kicks, as well as special attacks that require a motion with the directional buttons and attack input. Most special attacks are based on actual moves used by characters in the anime (i.e. Goku's Kamehameha), but require a large strength reserve to used repeatedly. Other basic special attacks include a variety of fireballs and explosion-based attacks. The game is unique for having two levels of gameplay; grounded or in the air. By pressing triangle, the player's character will rise up and levitate, and if the other character does so, the camera goes to a dynamic aerial view. It does not have major effects on gameplay except for the different camera angles. In addition, if a character is hit with an attack that does heavy damage while aerial, they will plummet downwards an receive additional damage (much like fights in the regular anime). Most characters have some sort of fireball attack, melee attack, or "approach" attack. Doing special attacks drains the "strength" meter. When the meter is fully drained, the character will be "exhausted" and cannot move until strength is recovered or until being hit. To restore strength, one must hold square, X, and circle. The character will then do the signature "charge" pose by glowing in yellow aura and yelling. Characters The 22 characters are comprised of: *Super Saiyan Goku *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan *Majin Vegeta *Super Saiyan Trunks *Cell *Android 16 *Android 18 *Frieza *Zarbon *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Dabura *Goten *Trunks (Young) *Shin / Supreme Kai *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Super Saiyan Gotenks *Great Saiyaman *Krillin *Tien *Piccolo There are also 5 secret characters. The characters are: *Super Saiyan Gogeta (although in US releases he was mistakenly called Vegito and given his biography and Fusion method) *Hercule *Master Roshi *Super Saiyan 3 Goku *Kid Goku Trivia *﻿The method to unlock the five secret characters is mentioned in the instruction booklet that comes with the game. To unlock them you must press Up, Triangle, Down, X, Left, L1, Right & R1 at the title screen, which comes up after the intro. After inputing the code, you will hear a sound and another intro will be shown, which features the five hidden characters. After that, it will take you back to the title screen which will of changed from "Ultimate Battle 22" to "Ultimate Battle 27", due to the addition of the five hidden characters. Gallery Click on an image to view it Reception Ultimate Battle 22 was the subject of an overwhelming number of negative American reviews. The original Japanese game came out in 1995, and thus, by comparison to the more recent titles of the time, the game paled. *GameSpot give it a 1.2/10, calling it a "really, really terrible game." *''X-Play'' said it was "a waste of time and money." *''Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine'' gave it a 1/5, the second lowest score possible. *''Electronic Gaming Monthly'' said that "someone crapped in a jewel case and passed it off as a game." * Overall, it has a 32% on GameRankings. *IGN gave it a 4.0. Ultimate Battle 22 Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video Games